


Do Not Eat The Other Rat

by Head_Of_Ianus



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Can be read as Bond/Silva, Dramatic TM, Gen, Monologue, POV Raoul Silva, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Head_Of_Ianus/pseuds/Head_Of_Ianus
Summary: Silva has a thing or two to say to Bond about M & England.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Do Not Eat The Other Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short little Villanelle for Villain Day. Lowkey ripped out my soul writing this bloody poem lmao

Sweetheart, do not eat the other rat  
Frozen fire of hate burns in your eyes  
Be by my side, let's kill the cat

You are dying forgotten for a bureaucrat  
Beautiful competence for which no one will cry  
Sweetheart, do not eat the other rat

Knowing you‘d fail she sent you to combat  
All of you wasted as a bait left to die  
Be by my side, let's kill the cat

Writing obituaries and selling your flat  
She won‘t regard your loss with more than a sigh  
Sweetheart, do not eat the other rat

Stepping over corpses, your country got fat  
Trust me, devotion washes out like cheap hair dye  
Be by my side, let's kill the cat

Don‘t be skeptic, let us have another chat  
Nowadays there's nothing left to fall but the sky  
Sweetheart, do not eat the other rat  
Be by my side, let's kill the cat


End file.
